


The Stranger

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder





	The Stranger

Ray was having an argument, very loudly, on his phone with who knows who about who knows what. It was night, and he was so shocked that no one knocked on his door to complain.

But let me tell you, he did not give a fuck right now.

He opened his apartment window, so he could let the cool night breeze in, his voice grew louder, louder on the phone until he practically screamed  **“** **Can I just be fucking good enough to actually make you feel something!?** **”**  He huffed, and grabbed his temple.

Suddenly a voice from below, slurring and drunk, yelled back, “You are perfect and make-make me feel aliveEEE,” there was a dull thunk, and a faint ow. Ray told the other person that he’d call them back, and made his way down to go and check on this random stranger.

The scene in front of him was funny, and Ray tried hard to not smirk and burst out laughing right then and there. Whoever was in front of him, was face down on the sidewalk, with tree leaves all around him and it seemed like his bike was crushing his leg. Ray, being the good guy he is, lifted up the bike and tried to help with alcohol smelling stranger up but he either can’t because of his leg, or can’t because of the alcohol.

“Hey, you alright?’  
“Do you wanna feel something?” the man slurred, “Or do you wanna make people feel things because you make me feel things. Like happy. Your face is happy. And alive.”  
“I am alive,” Ray agreed as he helped the man back on his bike.

“Now you just gotta be happy,” The man slurred as he rode away into the night, leaving a very confused, but smiling Ray behind.

~~~

Ray’s first day of work consisted mostly of him shaking people’s hands, going ‘Hi I’m Ray,’ and ‘Nice to meet you,’ to various people who would soon become friends. But then…

  
“Hi I’m Joel.” The man was tall, attractive, and seemed familiar. He was clutching an ice pack to his head and his eyes were screaming for sleep.

Ray smiled, “I’m Ray,” he said, “Or you know, the guy who makes you feel alive.” Joel’s eyes went wide with shock, but then they softened and he laughed.

“Don’t scare me like that kid.” He said as he pressed the ice pack to his forehead harder. Ray had a sly smile on his face.  
“How’s your leg?” he asked.

“Not as bad as my head is.” Joel grimaced.

  
(Geoff smiled to himself as he watched the back and forth go on. For someone who needed to go out drinking in order to not get anxious about the newcomer, Joel was doing just fine.)


End file.
